Something About Sandy
by WorkWithMeHere
Summary: It was things like that. That was why Steve didn't like Sandy. And Steve has always been a good judge of character.


**Disclaimer: Borrowed Characters. **

There was something about Sandy that rubbed Steve the wrong way.

She was pretty, soft spoken, less trashy than some of the girls in the neighborhood, yet Steve seemed to think there was something off about her.

At first Steve thought he might feel like that because Sodapop was his best friend. As pathetic as it sounded, Steve wondered if he didn't like Sandy because she monopolized too much of his buddy's time.

But then, Steve met Evie, who oddly enough, was Sandy's friend. And Steve liked Evie anyways. Liked her a lot.

Soon all Steve ever did was go on double dates. It would have been perfect. His girl and his best buddy getting along and them all able to hang out. Except that Sandy was there.

And there was something about Sandy that really irked Steve.

It was weird. Steve doesn't like a lot of people, so he should be used to not having a solid reason for the aversion. Except it wasn't like anyone else.

It wasn't like his hatred of Socs. Steve was smart enough to know that that animosity stemmed from circumstance. It was a matter of where he was forced to grow up, who his parents were and what they did for a living.

It wasn't like his disgust for his father. Unlike dear old dad, Sandy owed Steve nothing. She, technically, had no control over his life. Steve did not long to gain her approval. Different than Mr. Randle, Sandy did not make Steve sick to his stomach every time he thought of her. Only sometimes she did.

It wasn't like his relationship with Ponyboy either. Everyone knew Steve had little patience for the kid. Talk about hogging Soda's time. Besides, deep down Steve knew that he would always have Soda's kid brother's back. Steve likes to think he wouldn't hesitiate if he heard Sandy yell for help, but he knows he evaluate the situation more thoroughly than just throwing himself into action as it would be if Pony was the one who yelled.

So Steve didn't mention it. He never told Soda there was something about Sandy he didn't like, didn't trust. He hoped it was just him being over protected. Soda had gone through so much that he was willing to throw his emotions into anything. And while his girlfriend wasn't the worse place, better than fighting or drinking, it wasn't right all the same.

Something was off.

But Steve didn't comment on it. He couldn't tell Soda without looking like an ass, and Evie was Sandy's best friend, although truth be told, Steve thinks Evie has the same feeling about her. He can tell in the way Evie's eyes harden when her name is mentioned, how she clenches her jaw and smiles. The smile is nothing like the one she gives Steve, the one that makes him smile back goofily, which shouldn't happen because greasers like Steve aren't goofy.

But greasers like Steve are smart. Smart enough to follow their guts. And Steve's gut has done him well, he was alive wasn't he? So why couldn't Soda see that there was something about Sandy.

He was left to just wait for an inevitable downfall. Something bad coming from her direction. While he wanted to warn Soda, he knew that'd be pointless.

Soda would grin, tell him to relax, that Sandy ain't like them other gals. That she was special. And Sodapop would laugh, eyes bright. He'd run over to wherever Sandy was, waiting for him, and take her out dancing.

But sometimes Sandy wasn't waiting. She was flustered, and while she put up a good act for Sodapop, she never looked into Steve's eyes. It was those days that Evie was in a bad mood. Was a bit to quiet for the loud mouth Steve knew her as.

It was things like that. That was why Steve didn't like Sandy.

Steve didn't want to be right. But somehow, he knew he was. Knew that soon, his buddy would be heartbroken. Steve didn't know how it would happen, or when. But he knew it was coming. Could see it like a storm cloud looming in the distance. Soon. But not now. So Steve had to wait. Sit and wait, not say a word, even though he knew something was wrong. Something about Sandy was wrong.

Steve knew all of this now.

Soda would know soon enough.

He had a feeling that shit would hit the fan when it happened.

That nothing would be the same again.

Steve's gut rarely steered him wrong.

**Please Review! **


End file.
